My Lovely Doctor
by Ly Melia
Summary: Dokter itu : Ramah, baik hati, perhatian, tapi tidak bermain emosi dengan pasien-nya. Tapi dokterku tidak begitu. Dia cuek dan sangat dingin. 1 lagi, dia itu... MANTAN KEKASIHKU!/"Sebenarnya kau sudah sembuh kan?"/"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu"/"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan!"/Sreet. Sakura mencabut paksa jarum infus yang tertanam pada tangan kanannya./CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. After a Long Time

Hahaha.. ayo kejar aku Hinata! yang terakhir sampai ke kursi taman, besok harus mencium Naruto-kun di sekolah" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda kepada sahabatnya.

"Tunggu aku, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura dan Hinata. Kedua sahabat karib itu sedang asik bermain kejar-kejaran di taman kota yang kini tengah dihujani ratusan kelopak bunga sakura. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat tak menjadi masalah, baik Sakura maupun Hinata, keduanya sama-sama menikmati suasanya sore itu. Kegembiraan membuat mereka melupakan segala beban yang ada pada diri masing-masing.

Terutama Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu tak lagi peduli akan kondisi-nya saat ini. Penyakit leukimia yang sudah sebulan terakhir ia idap terlupakan begitu saja dari pikirannya. Yang ada hanya kebahagiaan.

Hhh.. andai selamanya bisa seperti ini. Namun terkadang kenyataan memang berbeda dengan apa yang kita harapkan.

Setetes cairan berwarna merah menetes jatuh ke tanah yang dipenuhi kelopak sakura, diikuti dengan tetesan lainnya.

Merah muda dan merah. Warna indah itu membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terpaku ditempat sambil terus menatap pemandangan di bawahnya. Sadar akan keadaannya, gadis Hyuuga itu segera menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, mencoba untuk mengejar Sakura yang berada jauh di depannya. Hinata sedikit mendengakkan kepalanya keatas, berharap agar darah yang menetes dari hidungnya berhenti mengalir. Belum selesai dengan mimisan-nya, sekarang sakit luar biasa menyerang kepala Hinata. Tubuh mungilnya ambruk seketika.

"Yeeeee, aku menang! hahaha..." pekik Sakura sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi taman. Ia tertawa keras sambil berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Besok kau harus mencium Naruto-kun Hinata. Hahaha..."

...

Tak ada respon.

Sakura menoleh kebelakang ketika Hinata tak kunjung membalas sorakan kemenangannya. Emerald gadis 15 tahun itu melebar saat ia mendapati pemandangan tak mengenakkan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hinata!"

Kaki Sakura bergetar hebat ketika ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berlari menghampiri tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah taman. Darah segar mengalir menuruni pipi Hyuuga bungsu itu.

"Hinata. Hinata, bangun!" panggil Sakura sambil mengguncang pelan bahu Hinata. Namun iris amethyst Hinata tak kunjung terlihat.

Keadaan taman kota yang sepi membuat Sakura semakin kebingungan. Ia meraih Iphone merah muda dari saku bajunya. Jari-jemari gadis cantik itu bergetar ketika ia mencari nomor telepon yang bisa ia hubungi untuk dimintai pertolongan.

"S-Sasuke-kun.."

"..."

"Tolong aku. Hinata... Hinata pingsan di taman kota. C-cepatlah kesini, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang"

"..."

"Hmm. Arigatou"

Sakura meletakkan kembali Iphone miliknya setelah menutup panggilan. Hanya Sasuke, kekasihnya sekaligus sahabat Hinata yang bisa ia hubungi. Gadis musim semi itu terlalu takut untuk menghubungi keluarga Hinata secara langsung.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Seorang pemuda berambut raven berlari kearah Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura menghela nafas lega ketika orang yang ia tunggu telah datang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Sasuke itu. Onyx kelam-nya melebar ketika melihat keadaan Hinata.

Sementara itu, Perasaan gugup menyelimuti hati Sakura. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Sasuke pasti akan marah kalau ia menjelaskan semuanya, mengingat pemuda itu sangat menyayangi Hinata. Bahkan mungkin rasa sayangnya pada Hinata melebihi rasa sayangnya pada Sakura yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya. Nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi.

"H-Hinata.. Hinata dan aku tadi be.. bermain kejar-kejaran, jadi..."

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah? kau kan tau Hinata sedang sakit parah, dia tidak bisa terlalu lelah! kenapa kau malah mengajaknya bermain?" bentak Sasuke dengan nada rendah, namun sarat akan kemarahan.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak sengaja" gumam Sakura sambil menunduk dalam.

"Tch"

Sasuke berdecak pelan sebelum mengangkat tubuh lemah Hinata dan membawanya pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menitikkan air mata di atas tanah merah muda taman kota.

.

.

.

My Lovely Doctor

.

Present by Ly Melia

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : OOC, Typo dimana-mana, Alur gak jelas, dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

6 years later...

"...sebenarnya rasanya enak, tapi terlalu manis. Kau tau tidak kenapa rasa es krim-nya terlalu manis?" oceh seorang gadis berambut pirang kepada teman merah muda-nya yang kini sibuk membaca buku.

Flap

Flap

"Emm.. karena gulanya terlalu banyak" jawab si gadis berambut merah muda sambil terus membolak-balikkan lembaran skripsi miliknya.

"Ck. Bukan itu, Sakura"

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura -si gadis berambut merah muda- datar tanpa minat.

Ino terkikik geli. Pipi gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu sedikit memerah ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tentu saja karena aku memakannya bersama Sai-kun!"

"Ck" Sakura berdecak sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dulu pas kau masih pacaran dengan Shikamaru kau juga mengatakan itu saat makan pancake bersamanya" Ino mendesis pelan, kesal karena Sakura mengungkit-ungkit lagi masa lalunya bersama Shikamaru yang sudah menjadi mantan pacarnya sejak 5 bulan lalu.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak membicarakan dia lagi? aku kan sudah putus dengannya. Lagipula kali ini berbeda tau! Sai-kun sangat perhatian padaku, dia bahkan membersihkan sudut bibirku yang terkena es krim dengan jarinya! ahhh... manis sekali. Rasanya aku ingin makan es krim dengan Sai-kun sekali lagi" jerit Ino histeris tanpa memperdulikan seisi perpustakaan yang kini tengah memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Baguslah kalau kau memakannya lagi. Kau akan terkena diabetes karena kadar gula darahmu terlalu tinggi, lalu kau masuk rumah sakit dan aku bisa lebih konsentrasi belajar karena kau tidak bisa menggangguku" kata Sakura sarkastik.

Pletakk

"A-awww" Sakura meringis tertahan ketika Ino menjitak kepalanya lumayan keras.

"Teganya kau menyumpahi sahabatmu sendiri" umpat Ino tak terima.

"Kau juga sih! aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau terus mengoceh. Sebentar lagi aku akan di sidang, Pig!" omelan Sakura sukses membuatnya mendapat teguran dari salah satu mahasiswa di perpustakaan. Gadis Haruno itu segera menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebagai tanpa permintaan maaf.

"Haissh.. tiba-tiba aku jadi malas" ucap Sakura yang kini telah kehilangan mood untuk belajar. Ditutupnya lembaran hvs yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus perhatiannya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang wajahnya ditekuk 10, Ino malah tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya, gadis pirang itu punya teman untuk mengobrol, hihi..

"Santai saja, Forehead. Kau kan baru selesai menulis skripsi, kau butuh sedikit.. err.. refreshing" ungkap Ino dengan entengnya, seakan beban mereka sebagai mahasiswa berakhir setelah skripsi selesai ditulis.

"Arggh.. terserah kau sajalah"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tau Matsuri kan? mahasiswi jurusan ekonomi ituuu..." ucap Ino mencoba mengganti subjek pembicaraan.

"Hmm. Dia temanku. Aku sering kok bertemu dengannya, memang kenapa?" Ino ber-gasping ria ketika mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Kau berteman dengannya? kok aku tidak tau?!" Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai tanggapan atas pertanyaan Ino.

"Demi Tuhan.. Sakura, kau akan terkejut kalau mendengar kabar terbaru mengenai Matsuri. Temanmu itu..."

"Ahh.. sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas. Aku malas menggosip. Lagipula..."

"Matsuri baru saja jadian dengan Gaara"

Deg

Sakura terdiam. Perlu beberapa detik untuknya mencerna kata-kata sahabatnya barusan.

"Maaf, Forehead. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya kemarin. Gaara sendiri yang memberitahukannya padaku"

"T-tapi.. aku.. dia.. Matsuri.. a-aku... Ahhhhh" Sakura mengakhiri kalimat tidak jelas-nya dengan helaan nafas panjang. Bagaimana bisa?!

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya. Ia kembali terdiam, tapi kali ini lebih lama. Ino hanya bisa menatap iba sahabatnya, tak ada niat di hatinya untuk menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga, gadis itu perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah mendengar pujaan hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Hebat, sekarang aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi" gumam Sakura sembari menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah cantiknya. Tak ada setitik-pun air mata yang menetes dari emerald gadis itu, hanya senyum kecut yang kini terpatri di wajahnya.

"Gadis itu.. Matsuri. Dia tipe gadis yang diam-diam menghanyutkan. Bisa-bisanya dia pacaran dengan Gaara-kun! padahal dulu dia yang selalu mendukung dan menyemangatiku saat aku berusaha menarik perhatian Gaara-kun. Tch, sial!" rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Aku yakin kau akan segera move on dari Gaara. Dulu kau cuma butuh 1 minggu untuk jatuh cinta pada Gaara setelah Neji menembak Tenten di hadapan matamu" oceh Ino asal tanpa mempertimbangkan kondisi hati Sakura saat ini.

"Tch. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau berani menyebut nama si N sekali lagi dihadapanku"

"Jangan marah Forehead, hihi.. ternyata kau masih melakukannya" lanjut Ino yang tak menghiraukan nada dingin dari ucapan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Menangis sambil menutupi wajahmu dengan tangan. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau selalu melakukannya saat sedang sedih" Sakura menatap Ino heran sebelum menjawab,

"Begitulah. Tapi sekarang aku tidak menangis lagi saat melakukannya. Aku sudah terlalu sering sakit hati. Kurasa air mataku sudah kering sejak beberapa tahun lalu" jelas Sakura asal. Emerald-nya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

"Karena dia kan?"

"Hm? siapa?"

.

.

.

Hinata menutup kedua mata beriris amethyst miliknya. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika dirasakannya semilir angin pergantian musim membelai lembut pipi mulusnya.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil gadis berambut indigo itu. Matanya terbuka bersamaan dengan kembalinya hati dan pikirannya ke kenyataan.

"Hn?" tanggap pemuda 23 tahun yang kini tengah duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit, tepat disamping Hinata yang duduk diatas kursi rodanya.

"Ini adalah musim semi ketujuh semenjak aku sakit"

"Hn"

"Apa kau pikir aku punya harapan untuk sembuh?"

Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu menatap lurus kearah sepasang mata amethyst disampingnya. Tak ada perubahan signifikan yang terjadi pada ekspresi datar lelaki tersebut. Hanya saja senyum tipis yang jarang sekali ia tampakkan itu kini terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Hn"

Lagi lagi hanya 'hn' yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menitikkan air matanya. Ia menatap tanah hijau taman rumah sakit, membiarkan air matanya jatuh ke atas tanah yang mulai berganti warna menjadi merah muda itu.

"Tuhan memang tidak adil hiks.. kenapa dari sekian banyak p-pendonor yang bersedia mendonorkan sum-sum tulang belakangnya untukku hiks.. tak satupun dari mereka yang golongan darahnya sama sepertiku, hiks.. hiks.."

"Tidak seharusnya kau bicara seperti itu" kata Sasuke datar, namun sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Kau cantik, kaya raya dan punya keluarga yang menyayangimu. Apa itu yang namanya tidak adil?"

"Sasuke-kun tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku! aku mungkin punya segalanya, tapi.. tapi aku tidak bisa hidup normal karena penyakit ini! hiks.. aku tidak bisa kuliah seperti orang lain, aku tidak bisa pergi jalan-jalan seperti orang lain, aku tidak bisa.."

"Ssst" Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir tipis Hinata, "Kau tidak akan sembuh kalau setiap hari yang kau lakukan hanya menangis" Lanjut dokter muda itu sembari mengapus air mata gadis disampingnya.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan menemukan pendonor dengan golongan darah yang cocok denganmu" tukas pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu.

Sepasang amethyst milik Hinata balas menatap sepasang obsidian milik Sasuke. Sasuke tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya, itulah yang Hinata ketahui. Perlahan, senyum tipis terukir di atas wajah cantik gadis berdarah Hyuuga itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke, mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus kembali kedalam. Lagipula jam makan siang akan segera berakhir" Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, lalu mendorong kursi roda Hinata memasuki rumah sakit kepunyaan kakaknya tersebut.

Usai mengantar Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dan memastikan gadis itu memakan makan siangnya, pemuda beriris onyx itu melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang suster datang menghampirinya.

"Uchiha-san..."

.

.

.

Sasuke yang mendapat panggilan untuk menangani seorang pasien dari Unit Gawat Darurat tak membuang banyak waktu lagi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, melewati pintu-pintu otomatis UC Hospital dengan diikuti oleh seorang perawat yang membuntutinya dari belakang.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak mendorong salah satu pintu Unit Gawat Darurat nomor 159. Di dalam sana, terbaring seorang gadis muda yang Sasuke ketahui sebagai seorang mahasiswi, terlihat dari jas biru tua dan name tag yang ia kenakan. Tapi tentu saja, Sasuke tidak punya waktu untuk mengamati name tag si gadis, ia terlalu sibuk memeriksa keadaan gadis muda tersebut.

"Ugghh.." antara sadar-tidak sadar, lenguhan pelan keluar dari mulut gadis itu ketika Sasuke memeriksa detak jatungnya dengan stetoskop. Sesekali pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu melirik wajah si gadis yang sebagian besar tertutup helaian rambut. Satu-satunya yang membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman adalah warna rambut si gadis yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Pasien mengeluh mual dan sakit di perutnya sebelum jatuh pingsan, ia sempat muntah saat perjalanan kesini tadi, ia juga kehilangan cairan sebanyak 2% dari berat badan dan suhu badannya 37,8 derajat celcius, dokter" laporan beruntun dari perawat yang membantunya berhasil menyadarkan Sasuke. Tch, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melamun, benarkan Uchiha?

"Uuughh.." lagi-lagi gadis muda itu melenguh ketika Sasuke menekan salah satu sisi perutnya. Tidak salah lagi.

"Hn, aku tau. Dia terserang maag dan mengalami dehidrasi, cepat kau siapkan infus untuknya" perintah Sasuke tanpa intonasi.

Sementara perawat diruangan itu menjalankan tugasnya, Sasuke kembali memperhatikan wajah gadis yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di depannya. Berantakan. Itulah yang ditangkap mata kelam pemuda 23 tahun itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dokter muda itu menyibak helaian merah muda yang menutupi wajah pasiennya.

.

.

.

Hai hai, Lya kembali dengan penname yang berbeda B) *terus?* O.o

Ini fic Naruto pertama Lya dan jujur Lya agak kesulitan bikin fic ini. Maklum, masih bocah, belum ngerti dunia mahasiswa apalagi dunia kedokteran, jadi fic ini akan rada-rada ngaco dan kemungkinan besar Sasuke melakukan malpraktek terhadap pasien-pasiennya *abaikan*.

Makasih buat yang sudah berkenan membaca fic Lya :D Bagaimana chapter 1? membosankan kah? huhuhu, maaf kalau ia, Lya janji akan bikin yang lebih menarik di chapter selanjutnya.

So, readers? mind to review?

~Ly Melia

.

.

.

Preview next chapter :

"Jadi, dokter yang merawatku adalah.. Itachi Uchiha?"/"Maaf, tapi bukan dia Haruno-san, sekarang dokter Itachi tengah bertugas di luar kota. Saat ini kendali rumah sakit ada di tangan adik dari dokter Itachi. Nah, beliau lah dokter yang merawat Haruno-san"/"Adik dari dokter Itachi?"

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"/"Baguslah kalau kau masih mengingatku... Sasuke-kun"/"Apa yang sedang anda bicarakan?"

"Uchiha-san!"/"Apa alasannya?"/"Kau... apa alasanmu meninggalkan aku 6 tahun lalu?"

Deg.

Obsidian Sasuke memicing...


	2. Reason

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Emm.. bisa tidak kau menemaniku ke toko buku hari ini? ada beberapa buku pelajaran yang ingin kubeli untuk persiapan ujian kenaikan kelas"

"Tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada kerja kelompok. Lain kali saja"

Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura sebelum berjalan menjauh.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Boleh tidak hari ini aku datang kerumahmu?"

"Hn? untuk apa?"

"Tadi pagi Anko-sensei memberi tugas yang tidak kumengerti. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengerjakannya?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada ekskul hari ini. Kau minta bantuan Naruto saja ya"

"Em.. begitu ya?"

"Hn"

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi perpustakaan, lalu pergi menjauh tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada kekasih merah mudanya.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"Bisa tidak..."

"Tidak bisa. Hari ini aku akan menemani Hinata ke toko buku. Lain kali ya" potong Sasuke datar sembari berjalan pergi.

"T-tapi... Sasuke-kun! Aku belum.. S-Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun"

Sakura terus memanggil Sasuke. Namun percuma saja, pemuda bersurai raven itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Tch. Aku kan hanya ingin memintanya untuk mengantarku pulang hari ini!" rutuk Sakura sambil memainkan rambutnya. Gadis Haruno itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Kemarin saat aku memintanya menemaniku ke toko buku, dia bilang tidak bisa. Tapi lihat saat Hinata yang memintanya! Tch. sebenarnya aku ini dia anggap apa sih?"

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti malam kita jalan-jalan ya. Mau tidak?" tanya Sakura cepat saat ia dan Sasuke tengah duduk berdua di kursi taman sekolah.

"Tidak bisa"

"Kenapa? kau kan tidak ada acara hari ini!"

"Aku harus menjenguk.."

"Yasudah lah kalau Sasuke-kun memang tidak bisa. Aku pergi dengan Neji-kun saja" potong Sakura dengan nada bicara yang sedikit meninggi. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat berani untuk mengatakan hal itu, Sakura juga tidak tau. Namun gadis 15 tahun itu sadar, kata-kata Sasuke hanya akan menyakiti hatinya jika tidak segera dihentikan.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu berlari cepat tanpa menunggu respon dari sang kekasih.

.

.

"S-Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahkahnya ketika suara Sakura sampai di telinganya. Ia tak merespon, namun tak menghindar saat gadis bermarga Haruno itu datang menghampirinya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf karena sikapku tempo hari. Aku.. aku benar-benar egois" ucap Sakura ketika ia sudah berada di depan Sasuke. Lagi lagi, tak ada sepatah kata-pun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hi.. Hinata" Lanjut Sakura. Ada keraguan pada kalimat gadis musim semi itu, mungkin ia berpikir Sasuke masih marah padanya.

"Hn. Ada apa dengannya?"

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, lega karena Sasuke masih mau berbicara dengannya.

"Hinata tadi pingsan saat upacara bendera, ia dilarikan kerumah sakit setelah orang tuanya datang menjemput. Sasuke-kun bisa tidak menemaniku menjenguknya hari ini? tadinya aku ingin menjenguk Hinata bersama Ino, tapi Ino tidak bisa karena dia ada acara keluarga" jelas Sakura sambil menunduk, karena ia tau Sasuke akan menjawab...

"Hn. Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti siang. Nanti aku kabari waktu pastinya"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke menghilang. Tepatnya ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura, tanpa tau kalau gadis berambut soft pink itu tengah berusaha mati-matian agar air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan tidak menetes.

'Setidaknya Sasuke-kun masih bisa meluangkan waktunya untukku...'

...walau harus ada orang lain diantara mereka. Tapi tentu saja, Sakura tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, Hinata adalah sahabat baiknya.

Bersabarlah, Haruno. Akan ada waktunya...

.

.

.

My Lovely Doctor

.

Present by Ly Melia

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning : OOC, Typo dimana-mana, Alur gak jelas, dan kekurangan lainnya.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura sakit parah? bagaimana kalau usus-nya mengalami infeksi? bagaimana.. bagaimana kalau ia terkena kanker lambung? huaaaaaa... bagaimana Gaara?" rengek Ino pada pemuda berambut merah yang kini duduk bersamanya di ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

"Tch. Kau bisa diam tidak?"

Ino langsung bungkam ketika putra keluarga Sabaku itu menegurnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, kesal karena sikap apatis Gaara. Memang apa salahnya kalau ia mencemaskan Sakura? Sakura kan sahabatnya!

"Tenang saja Ino-chan, Sakura-chan itu gadis yang kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Matsuri yang juga berada di rumah sakit. Ino melempar senyum manis kearah gadis berambut coklat itu, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gaara.

"Tuh, dengar! sekali-kali kau harus belajar sama Matsuri untuk lebih perhatian. Dia yang baru mengenalku saja bisa mengerti perasaanku, tidak seperti kau!" Matsuri tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pernyataaan frontal dari gadis Yamanaka disampingnya.

"Tch. Kau ini..."

"Ino-chan!"

Gaara (baca:terpaksa) mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas Ino ketika seorang wanita muda -atau mungkin, wanita paruh baya yang terlihat muda- menghampiri mereka.

Sontak, 3 anak manusia berbeda marga yang tadinya duduk tenang -kecuali 1 orang- di ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu langsung berdiri, lalu menundukan badan untuk memberi penghormatan pada wanita yang mereka ketahui sebagai ibu dari Sakura itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Mebuki Haruno to the point sambil menatap Ino, Gaara dan Matsuri secara bergantian.

"Aah, jadi.. begini ceritanya Baa-san..."

Flashback On

"Sakura, temani aku makan yuk!" ajak Ino pada gadis musim semi yang berjalan disampingnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa lapar setelah Sakura menceramahinya beberapa saat lalu di perpustakaan tentang larangan mengungkit-ungkit masa lalunya.

"Emm. Baiklah, lagipula aku memang belum makan sejak kemarin malam" ucap Sakura lesu.

"Ha? yang benar, Forehead?" tanya Ino reflek.

"Hm. Sebenarnya sekarang ini aku sedang diet karena Sasori-nii bilang akhir-akhir ini aku terlihat gendut. Tapi aku melakukannya bukan karena Sasori-nii, melainkan karena Gaara-kun. Kau tau sendiri kan aku sangat menyukai dia?"

Ino menatap Sakura heran, ia tak habis pikir dengan sahabat merah mudanya ini. Memang sejak kapan Sakura mempermasalahkan berat badannya? lagipula tubuh Sakura sudah lumayan ramping kok. Dan lagi, sejak kapan Sakura mendengarkan ocehan Sasori yang notabene-nya suka mengerjai orang, tak terkecuali adiknya itu?

"Sakura-chan"

Sapaan bernada riang itu sukses menyedot perhatian Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan. Pandangan keduanya kini tertuju pada Matsuri yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman kampus. Pundak mungil gadis berambut coklat itu dirangkul mesra oleh seorang pemuda yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara? kekasih barunya.

Glek

Sakura meneguk air liur-nya dengan tampang tidak ikhlas. Ia membalas lambaian tangan Matsuri dengan senyum kecut.

Sakit? Tentu saja!

"Awww.. argh" jerit Sakura pelan.

"Sabar ya, Forehead! aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari Gaara" ucap Ino tulus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari GaaMatsu yang masih mengumbar kemesraan di depan mereka. Tangan gadis Yamanaka itu terkepal. Ingin rasanya ia menjitak kepala merah milik pemuda yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak semester 1 itu.

"A-aaaaww"

"Aku tau. Hatimu pasti sakit"

"Aaaaawww.. arggh.."

"Forehead! Aku mengerti kau sakit hati Tapi jangan lebay dong!" sungut Ino sambil menoleh kesamping untuk menatap sang sahabat yang sedari tadi menjerit tak karuan.

"P-Pig.. perutku.. aaaaw.."

Brukk

"Sakura!" sepasang aquamarine milik Ino membulat ketika mendapati Sakura ambruk ketanah sambil memegangi perutnya. Sontak, gadis Yamanaka itu berlutut untuk memeriksa kondisi sahabat merah muda-nya yang sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Panik? Jangan tanya!

Saat ini meminta bantuan adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Ino lakukan. Yahh.. sekalipun itu berarti ia harus merusak momen indah nan romantis milik pemuda berambut merah yang beberapa detik lalu ingin ia jitak kepalanya.

"G-Gaaraaaaaaa..."

Flashback Off

"Jadi, aku, Gaara dan Matsuri memanggil ambulan dan membawa Sakura kesini. Begitu ceritanya, Baa-san"

Cklek

Pintu UGD 159 terbuka tepat setelah Ino menyelesaikan ceritanya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, seorang dokter muda keluar dari dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut.

Tanpa Ba-bi-bu lagi, Mebuki langsung menghampiri pemuda berambut raven itu. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh rasa terkejut yang sempat menghampiri hatinya ketika kedua matanya menangkap wajah sang dokter yang begitu familiar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Uchiha-san?" tanya Mebuki pada pemuda yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Yang benar saja, Mebuki tidak akan pernah lupa pada wajah orang yang sudah membuat putri semata wayangnya menangis 7 hari 7... baik, itu berlebihan. Tapi sungguh, Sakura benar-benar sakit hati saat itu. Tepatnya 6 tahun lalu.

Sasuke sendiri cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui Mebuki masih mengenalinya. Seandainya saja pasien yang terbaring di Unit Gawat Darurat 159 itu bukan 'dia', mungkin Sasuke tidak akan ingat siapa wanita paruh baya di depannya kini.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Saya akan memberikan resep untuk penyakit maag yang ia derita. Anda bisa membawanya pulang setelah dia menghabiskan infus-nya" jelas Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis. Tch, bahkan Sasuke belum sanggup menyebut nama Sakura. Entah kenapa menyebut nama atau sekedar marga gadis dari masa lalu-nya itu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Di sisi lain, Mebuki tampak tersenyum lega. Setelah mendapat pengarahan dari Sasuke, ibu dari Sakura itu berlalu pergi untuk mengurus administrasi.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Dokter 23 tahun itu segera beranjak menuju ruangannya, mengabaikan gadis berambut pirang yang terus menatapnya dengan mulut menganga.

.

.

.

"Ahh" Sakura mendesah pelan ketika rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Perlahan, gadis musim semi itu mulai mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Anda sudah sadar Haruno-san?"

"Uh?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika sepasang emerald miliknya menangkap sosok wanita muda yang tengah berdiri disamping tempat ia berbaring sekarang. Rasanya Sakura tidak perlu lagi bertanya dimana keberadaannya, karena seragam serba putih yang dikenakan wanita tersebut sudah cukup membuat Sakura sadar ada dimana ia sekarang.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Sakura pelan pada perawat yang tampak menyuntikkan sesuatu pada tabung infus miliknya.

"Haruno-san pingsan karena terserang maag dan dehidrasi. Tapi jangan khawatir, keadaan Haruno-san baik-baik saja dan sebentar lagi Haruno-san sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit ini" jelas si perawat ramah sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Ne.. kapan kira-kira aku bisa pulang?" lanjut Sakura. Dalam hati ia merutukki dirinya sendiri. Padahal rumah sakit adalah tempat dimana ia akan melanjutkan masa depannya -mengingat Sakura adalah mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran-, tapi baru sebentar berada disini saja ia sudah merasa bosan dan tidak betah.

"Uchiha-san bilang anda bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah menghabiskan infus anda"

"Uchiha-san?"

Reflek. Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar tidak sadar pertanyaan itu meluncur mulus dari mulutnya. Hanya saja.. marga itu.. dia.. ah, sudahlah.

"Hm. Dia dokter yang merawat Haruno-san. Apa Haruno-san mengenalnya?" tanya si perawat, masih dengan senyuman manisnya. Perawat itu sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan air muka pada pasien merah mudanya.

"Maksudmu Fu.. Fugaku Uchiha?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya. Walau sudah 6 tahun hilang koneksi dengan Sasuke, Sakura masih ingat betul seluk beluk mantan kekasihnya itu, termasuk profesi sang ayah. Lagipula Sakura memang telah mengenal Sasuke sejak usianya 12 tahun.

"Haha.. bukan Haruno-san. Sudah 2 tahun Fugaku-san meninggalkan UC Hospital dan berpindah tugas di rumah sakit milik beliau yang ada di Suna. Itachi Uchiha, anak sulung dari Fugaku-san itulah yang kini mengelola UC Hospital"

Sakura menghela nafas. Entah karena lega atau kecewa, Sakura juga tidak dapat memastikannya.

"Jadi, dokter yang merawatku adalah... Itachi Uchiha?"

Lagi-lagi perawat wanita itu tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi bukan dia Haruno-san, sekarang dokter Itachi tengah bertugas di luar kota. Saat ini kendali rumah sakit ada di tangan adik dari dokter Itachi. Nah, beliau lah dokter yang merawat Haruno-san"

Sepasang emerald milik Sakura melebar sepersekian detik setelah si perawat menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Itachi? adik? Mungkinkah...

"Adik dari dokter Itachi?"

Jeda sesaat.

"Sasuke... Uchiha?"

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap langkah Sasuke terdengar begitu keras ketika ia melewati koridor UC Hospital yang sepi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.00, itu berarti rumah sakit akan ditutup sementara waktu sampai pukul 20.00.

Mengontrol keadaan pasien. Itulah yang menjadi rutinitas Sasuke ketika waktu break seperti saat ini. Hal yang selalu Sasuke pertanyakan pada kakaknya -pemilik rumah sakit- adalah mengapa harus ada break sementara para dokter seperti dirinya tetap dituntut untuk bekerja?

Efektifitas. Itulah yang selalu keluar dari mulut Itachi setiap kali Sasuke mempertanyakan cara kerja sang kakak.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, tangannya kini telah memegang gagang pintu salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit.

'Tch. Sial' batin pemuda beriris onyx itu.

UGD 159. Ruangan itu adalah tempat terakhir di muka bumi ini yang ingin Sasuke kunjungi. Bukan berarti ia takut untuk bertemu dengan orang yang ada di dalamnya, lebih tepatnya malas. Melihat wajah gadis itu membuatnya seolah-seolah kembali menengok ke masa lalu. Seperti tadi sore, saat Sasuke -tanpa ragu- menyibak helaian rambut merah muda yang menutupi wajah pasiennya itu, membuatnya mau tak mau harus kembali melihat wajah yang sudah 6 tahun terakhir tak ia lihat.

Dengan enggan Sasuke mendorong pintu yang ada di depannya, lalu masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Onyx kelam miliknya menangkap sosok Sakura yang tengah duduk di kasurnya sembari membolak balik lembaran HVS yang entah apa itu(?).

'Dia benar-benar tidak berubah' batin Sasuke sambil melangkahkan kakinya, masuk semakin dalam ke ruangan serba putih tersebut.

Hening. Sakura masih sibuk dengan hal yang ia baca, sementara Sasuke sibuk merutuk dalam hati karena cairan intravena dalam tabung infus milik Sakura sudah habis.

Bagus dan juga buruk. Bagusnya, Sakura sudah bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit dan itu berarti urusan Sasuke dengan gadis itu berakhir sampai disini. Buruknya, ia harus membantu melepas jarum infus yang masih tertanam pada punggung tangan Sakura.

Yang benar saja. Saling menatap saja tidak. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengatakan 'Kemarikan tanganmu' pada gadis di sampingnya saat ini?

Tapi bagaimanapun, pekerjaan tetap pekerjaan. Profesionalisme adalah hal nomor 1. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?

"Infus anda sudah bisa dicabut, Haruno-san. Kemarikan tangan anda, biarkan saya membantu" kata Sasuke formal sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Beruntung, Sakura tak banyak bertanya. Ia langsung memberikan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari rentetan kalimat yang masih menjadi fokus perhatiannya.

"Maaf" ucap Sasuke sebelum melakukan pekerjaannya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menghormati Sakura yang seorang wanita.

Lagi-lagi hening. Namun kali ini, kebisuan antara 2 adam-hawa itu berlangsung cukup singkat.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura mendahului. Akhirnya, gadis itu bersuara juga.

"Hn. Baik" bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menanyakan kembali bagaimana kabar Sakura. Helaan nafas Sakura terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau masih mengingatku..." jeda sesaat, "Sasuke-kun".

Kegiatan Sasuke sempat terhenti ketika mendengar panggilan tidak formal yang Sakura lancarkan. Tidak seharusnya Sakura memanggilnya seperti ini, mengingat status mereka berdua saat ini hanya sebatas dokter dan pasien -tidak berlaku untuk Hinata-.

"Apa yang sedang anda bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Sakura tertawa pelan.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Apatis"

"Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang anda katakan, Haruno-san" lanjut Sasuke yang masih kukuh mempertahankan topeng-nya.

Tak disangka, Ia telah salah menilai Sakura. Gadis ini benar-benar telah berubah sejak kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Berhentilah bersikap formal. Kau membuat aku merasa seperti orang asing"

"Kau memang orang asing bagiku" kata Sasuke cepat sambil melepas tangan Sakura -yang sudah dilepas jarum infusnya- begitu saja. Onyx sekelam malam miliknya kini menatap tajam sepasang emerald milik Sakura. Keluar sudah sifat asli Sasuke.

"Orang tuamu sudah mengurus semua biayanya. Jadi, kau bisa segera keluar dari sini" lanjut Sasuke tanpa memutus kontak mata diantara dirinya dan Sakura. Lebih terdengar seperti mengusir daripada mempersilahkan.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau pertemuan kita setelah enam tahun akan seperti ini" kata Sakura sembari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

"Aku sendiri tidak pernah mengharapkan kita akan bertemu lagi bahkan setelah enam tahun berlalu" balas Sasuke, masih dengan nada datarnya. Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas geretakkan gigi Sakura sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan yang benar-benar membuatnya gerah itu.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja! ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Hei! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun!"

"Uchiha-san!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti tepat di depan pintu UGD 159 yang gagangnya sudah siap ia tarik.

Hembus nafas Sakura yang tidak teratur membuat Sasuke semakin tidak betah. Sial. Kenapa ruangan ini terasa semakin pengap?

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Sakura setelah mengatur nafasnya sebentar. Tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Namun Uchiha bungsu itu tau jelas apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan gadis merah muda di belakangnya. Seketika itu pula sepasang iris obsidian Sasuke memicing.

"Kau... apa alasanmu meninggalkan aku 6 tahun lalu?"

.

.

.

Duh... tbc ch 2 udah bocor di ch 1, iya kan? itu murni ketidak sengajaan *plak*. Beneran deh, rencananya gak bersambung sampe disini, tapi idenya udah mentok. Gimana SasuSaku-nya? kurang greget kah? hiks.. doain aja semoga chapter depan bisa lebih baik.

Super duper makasih banyak buat semua readers yang bersedia review, nge-follow dan nge-favorite fic Lya. Review kalian bikin Lya semangat buat ngetik. Oh ya, mohon maaf buat para reviewer (yang login) yang review-nya gak sempat Lya balas. Tapi sekali lagi Lya ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada kalian, kalian semua SESUATU banget!

Makasih juga buat salah satu flamer yang nge-flame fic Lya. Tapi sori, Lya gak bobo sama mami lagi. UDAH GEDEEEEE!

Nah, ini balesan review buat yang gk login (maap kalo ada yang terlewat) :

Miss. M : Iya, ini udah update maaf kalo kurang petir, soalnya nb Lya lagi error, ini aj pinjem nb sepupu #curcol

Madokaaihara : Iya, di update terus kok. Makasih udah kasih semangat

Saki : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih, aku emang menarik #salahfokus

Dechan : Ini udah update. Maaf gak bisa kilat, takut gosong gegara disamber #plakk Emm.. kalo perasaan Hinata akan terjawab di chap depan, makanya baca terus ya

Silent Reader xD : Iya, ini udah lanjut. Maaf kalo kurang kilat, soalnya nb Lya masih dikarantina(?). Makasih atas semangatnya

Nama saya Yana : Hihi.. makasih. Lya emang keren #bukaneloooooo ini next chap nya udh update

Saysay : Makasih udah review gan (Lya udah kaya blogger belum?). Maaf kalo kesabaran agan keburu abis gegara Lya nge-update kelamaan, tapi jangan jera buat baca fic Lya ya

Ifaharra Sasusaku : Makasih udah review Ifa-chan (gk pp kan Lya panggil gitu?). Duh duh... Ifa-chan yang sabar ya, semoga bisa dapet yang lebih baik, yang sekeren dan sekece Sasu, hihi... makasih juga atas semangatnya.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, jangan lupa kasih review! *ngancem* #plak

~Ly Melia

.

.

.

Preview next chapter :

"Karena hanya ditempat inilah aku bisa bertemu dan berbicara denganmu. Hmm.. biar kuingat-ingat sebentar... bukankah dulu kau tidak pernah bisa meluangkan waktumu untukku? Dan parahnya saat itu aku MASIH berstatus sebagai kekasihmu. Jadi bukankan tidak mungkin untukku menemuimu dengan statusku yang saat ini bukan siapa-siapamu lagi? Apakah kau punya waktu untuk menemui orang asing sepertiku? Hm? Tidak kan? Jadi jawabalah sekarang dan jangan banyak tanya! Karena aku sudah menunggu selama 6 tahun untuk mendengar jawaban langsung darimu" titah Sakura cepat sebelum Sasuke menganggapnya gadis tidak tau etika.

Sial. Sasuke kalah telak.


	3. Feeling

Cklek.

Sakura tersenyum senang ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Jarang sekali pemuda itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan seperti ini, bersikap manis pula. Mungkin mood Sasuke sedang baik setelah upacara kelulusan di sekolah tadi.

Ahh.. benar juga. Sakura belum sempat mengucapkan selamat untuk Sasuke.

Dengan cepat, Sakura turun dari mobil milik Sasuke dan mulai melangkah menyusul kekasihnya yang telah memasuki taman kota lebih dulu.

"Sasuke-kun, selamat atas kelulusanmu." ucap Sakura tulus setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Sasuke.

"Hn." Seperti biasa. Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sejujurnya Sakura merasa heran. Untuk apa Sasuke mengajaknya ke taman kota sore-sore begini? Seingatnya kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun lalu itu tak pernah melakukan hal semacam ini, kecuali kalau memang ada sesuatu penting yang ingin ia lakukan atau bicarakan.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Reflek, Sakura juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Kini Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya. Sepasang obsidian milik Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat iris emerald Sakura. Tak ayal, jantung orang yang di tatap kian tak karuan detaknya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaan Sakura tiba-tiba tidak enak?

"Sakura." panggil Sasuke pada gadis merah muda di depannya yang kini setengah menunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan mata sekelam malam miliknya.

"N-ne?" sahut Sakura seadanya. Dapat didengarnya helaan nafas Sasuke di tengah taman kota yang memang telah sepi itu.

"Selesai sudah. Cukup sampai disini."

Sakura membelalak kaget. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi menunduk untuk menatap bungsu Uchiha di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura mencoba memastikan. Jujur saja, kata-kata Sasuke sangat jelas, atau mungkin terlampau jelas di telinganya. Namun tidak untuk hatinya yang seakan tidak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku," lanjut Sasuke datar. Tangan kanannya sempat tergerak, berniat menghapus air mata yang mulai turun mengaliri pipi gadisnya, tapi...

"Sakura, terima kasih." Dengan itu, Sasuke melangkah pergi, keluar dari area taman kota yang masih dihujani ratusan kelopak bunga sakura.

Di pihak lain, Sakura terdiam. Tubuhnya terpaku ditempat. Nafasnya tercekat, membuat dadanya sesak. Apa? Kenapa?

Sakura melangkah ragu, mencoba untuk menyusul sang kekasih -atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih- yang berada jauh di depan. Lalu langkahnya bertambah cepat. Semakin cepat, sampai akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk berlari.

"Apa alasannya, Sasuke-kun? Hiks.. Apa salahku padamu? Aku.. Aku ini benar-benar mencintaimu, tapi... kenapa? Hiks.." tanya Sakura di tengah kuatnya isak tangis yang tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Sakit hatinya, kecewanya, marahnya, sedihnya dan segala hal yang ia rasakan selama bersama dengan Sasuke seolah tumpah bersama dengan air mata yang kini membasahi pipinya. Diraihnya tangan Sasuke untuk menghentikan langkah pemuda berambut raven itu.

Namun percuma, tak ada sepatah kata-pun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Melirik-pun tidak. Sebaliknya, ia malah melepaskan tangan Sakura begitu saja, lalu kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan si gadis merah muda yang kini terisak sendirian di tengah taman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Lovely Doctor**

**.**

**Present by Ly Melia**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo dimana-mana, Alur gak jelas, Slight SasuHina, Agak ngaco, dan kekurangan lainnya**.

.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriiiing.

Dering ponsel menggema di kamar rumah sakit tempat Hinata dirawat. Dengan enggan, gadis 21 tahun yang tadinya hendak beranjak tidur itu meraih asal benda-benda yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya, berharap menemukan ponsel miliknya.

"Halo?" sapa Hinata mendahului.

"..."

"Itachi-san?"

"..."

"Emm. Aku baik-baik saja. Itachi-san sendiri?"

"..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"..."

"Eh? Kabar gembira apa?"

"..."

Hinata terdiam sejenak, mencoba memproses apa yang tadi ia dengar dari dokternya. Tak lama setelahnya, senyum lebar terkembang di wajah cantik Hinata, bersamaan dengan menetesnya air mata dari mata beriris amethyst miliknya. Benarkah yang ia dengar barusan? Apakah ini nyata?

"..."

"Ahh, maaf Itachi-san. Aku masih disini kok. Jadi... kapan kira-kira Itachi-san kembali ke Konoha?"

"..."

"Em. Baiklah. Arigatou Itachi-san."

Tut Tut.

Hinata meletakkan ponsel miliknya kembali ke tempat semula. Dengan cepat, gadis bersurai indigo itu menghapus tetesan air mata haru yang sempat mengalir di pipinya. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Apa yang selama ini ia harapkan akhirnya terwujud.

Dengan senyum yang tak kunjung pudar, Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan perlahan menaiki kursi rodanya.

'Sasuke-kun harus mengetahuinya.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"..."

"Lalu aku pulang naik apa Kaa-san?"

"..."

"Tidak bisa! Uang saku ku sudah habis. Harusnya tadi Kaa-san meninggalkan uang saat menjengukku!"

"..."

"Besok?"

"..."

"Hm. Baiklah kalau begitu, apa boleh buat."

"..."

"Aku juga sayang Kaa-san."

Tut tut.

Sambungan telepon terputus, meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah cantiknya yang tertekuk.

"Huh.. menginap disini? Kaa-saaaaan! Yang benar saja," rengek Sakura frustasi. Dengan perasaan sebal, gadis berambut soft pink itu mengambil tumpukan hvs yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti karena panggilan telepon dari sang ibu.

Cih. Begitulah Mebuki. Kadang Sakura bisa dibuat sangat risih karena sikap overprotective ibunya itu. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaan, jadilah Sakura dinomor duakan. Seperti barusan, wanita paruh baya itu lebih memilih untuk menemui kolega bisnisnya daripada menjemput sang putri yang sudah sangat tidak betah berada di rumah sakit.

Ralat. Bukan tidak betah. UC Hospital -Sakura baru tau kalau ia dirawat disana- adalah rumah sakit elite di Konoha. Fasilitas dan pelayanannya tidak dapat diragukan. Jadi rasanya mustahil kalau Sakura merasa tidak betah di rumah sakit super megah ini. Hanya saja... entahlah, Sakura sendiri merasa tidak mengerti dengan perasaanya. Ia merasa tidak karuan sejak mengetahui kalau dokter yang merawatnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat terbuka. Bersamaan dengan itu, seseorang yang sejak dari tadi memenuhi pikirannya muncul dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam, mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk mengontrok detak jantungnya yang tak menentu ketika sosok Sasuke tertangkap ekor matanya.

'Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan. Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak berubah sama sekali? Rambutnya, matanya, ekspresinya, wajahnya, sama sempurnanya seperti... Tunggu! Apa? Apa yang terjadi? kendalikan dirimu Sakura!' racau Sakura dalam hati sambil terus berpura-pura memfokuskan diri pada rentetan kalimat di depannya.

"Infus anda sudah bisa dicabut, Haruno-san. Kemarikan tangan anda, biarkan saya membantu." ucapan formal Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan tidak jelasnya. Gadis Haruno itu segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke tanpa berpikir 2 kali.

"Maaf." Sasuke berujar sebelum melepas infus Sakura secara perlahan.

Nafas Sakura tercekat ketika tangan Sasuke bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Dulu menggenggam tangan Sasuke merupakan hal tabu bagi Sakura. Tapi kini, Sasuke yang mengenggam tangannya. Yah.. meskipun dengan motif berbeda, tentu saja.

Hening. Keheningan yang kembali hinggap diantara Sasuke dan dirinya membuat Sakura merasa tak nyaman.

Tak ingin situasi bertambah canggung, Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sakura sesaat setelah menata hati. Sekedar basa-basi.

"Hn. Baik."

Gadis musim semi itu menghela nafas pelan. Memang benar, Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah, bahkan setelah menjadi seorang dokter, sikapnya masih saja sama. Sama congkaknya!

Begitukah caranya membalas seorang teman lama yang menyapa? Setidaknya tanyakan balik bagaimana kabar Sakura!

"Baguslah kalau kau masih mengingatku... Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura. Sengaja ia tambahkan suffix kesayangannya dulu, dengan tujuan Sasuke menghentikan aksi serba formal-nya. Dapat Sakura rasakan gerakan tangan Sasuke pada tangan kanannya terhenti sejenak. Mungkinkan dia terkejut?

Ohh.. ayolah, dulu kan Sakura juga sering memanggil Sasuke begitu.

"Apa yang sedang anda bicarakan?" titah Sasuke sambil melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Sakura tertawa pelan. Sepertinya ia harus berusaha lebih keras agar Sasuke yang sebenarnya bersedia menampakkan diri.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Apatis." Sakura kembali melancarkan serangannya, namun tak ada respon berarti dari Sasuke.

"Berhentilah bersikap formal. Kau membuat aku merasa seperti orang asing."

"Kau memang orang asing bagiku."

Deg.

Ucapan Sasuke sukses menohok hati Sakura. Terlebih ketika Sasuke melepaskan tangannya begitu saja.

Bukankah situasi serupa pernah terjadi sebelumnya?

"Orang tuamu sudah mengurus semua biayanya. Jadi, kau bisa segera keluar dari sini." lanjut sang Uchiha datar.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau pertemuan kita setelah enam tahun akan seperti ini." kata Sakura sembari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Emerald-nya membalas tatapan menusuk dari sepasang onyx legam milik Sasuke.

"Aku sendiri tidak pernah mengharapkan kita akan bertemu lagi bahkan setelah enam tahun berlalu."

Sakura menggeretakkan gigi-giginya ketika mendengar kata-kata tajam Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap bungsu Uchiha di depannya ini. Bukankan seharusnya Sakura yang bersikap dingin padanya? mengingat Sasuke-lah alasan mengapa hubungan mereka merenggang. Sasuke hanya beruntung dimaafkan, dan harusnya ia menyadarinya.

Sayang, belum sempat Sakura membalas perkataan Sasuke, pemuda berambut raven itu keburu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya.

Cih. Benar-benar.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura, berharap Sasuke akan menghentikan langkahnya dalam 1 kali panggilan.

"Hei! Sasuke-kun!" lagi, Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan panggilan Sakura.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun!"

"Uchiha-san!"

Tap.

Berhasil. Akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat ketika tangannya bersiap menarik gagang pintu. Apakah Sasuke hanya memahami bahasa formal?

Tch. Tidak penting. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin Sakura tanyakan pada dokter 23 tahun itu.

"Kau.. apa alasanmu meninggalkan aku 6 tahun lalu?"

"..."

Sakura menunggu. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia sadar ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal semacam itu. Kelewat sadar malahan. Apalagi ia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke lagi. Ia hanya seorang pasien yang dirawat oleh dokter-nya. Dan sialnya, dokter itu adalah mantan kekasihnya yang super duper tampan.

Salahkan keadaan yang memaksa keduanya untuk kembali bertemu.

Beberapa saat setelah menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke berbalik menghadap Sakura tanpa menunjukan sedikit-pun perubahan air muka. Namun tak ayal, detak jantung Sakura kian tak karuan melihatnya.

"Hn. Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Disini?" tanya Sasuke datar sedatar ekspresinya.

"Hm. Jawablah sekarang. Disini. Saat-ini-juga."

"..."

"Karena hanya ditempat inilah aku bisa bertemu dan berbicara denganmu. Hmm.. biar kuingat-ingat sebentar... bukankah dulu kau tidak pernah bisa meluangkan waktumu untukku? Dan parahnya saat itu aku MASIH berstatus sebagai kekasihmu. Jadi bukankan tidak mungkin untukku menemuimu dengan statusku yang saat ini bukan siapa-siapamu lagi? Apakah kau punya waktu untuk menemui orang asing sepertiku? Hm? Tidak kan? Jadi jawabalah sekarang dan jangan banyak tanya! Karena aku sudah menunggu selama 6 tahun untuk mendengar jawaban langsung darimu." titah Sakura cepat sebelum Sasuke menganggapnya gadis tidak tau etika.

Sial. Sasuke kalah telak.

Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa memutar balikkan keadaan. Dengan langkah tenang, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjangnya sembari mengatur nafas.

"Hn. Akan kujawab," ucap Sasuke setelah ia berada di depan Sakura. Kini keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak 30 cm yang untungnya masih Sasuke sisakan.

"Tapi berikan aku 2 alasan," lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Dibuangnya sudah embel-embel dokter Uchiha yang melekat pada dirinya. Setidaknya ia bisa melepas topeng dokter-tampan-nan-ramah yang memuakkan itu saat ia bersama dengan Sakura. Pikirkan sisi positif-nya, Uchiha.

"2 alasan? alasan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang polosnya.

"2 alasan mengapa aku harus mempertahankanmu sebagai kekasihku. Setelah itu, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Sakura tak kunjung menjawab. Otaknya masih mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan. Hmm.. benar juga. Kalau Sasuke meninggalkannya, itu pasti karena Sasuke tak punya satupun alasan untuk mempertahankannya.

Tch. Sakura berdecak dalam diam. Apa putra keluarga Uchiha ini sedang menghinanya?

"Tidak masalah," tukas Sakura penuh percaya diri.

"Tapi kenapa 2? Aku kan hanya minta 1 alasan darimu!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek. Lagi-lagi Sakura berdecak. Percuma saja, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan dokter muda di depannya ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memberimu 2 alasan mengapa KAU harus mempertahankan AKU. Yang pertama..." jeda sesaat, "Saat itu... aku masih mencintaimu." Sasuke berdecih pelan mendengar alasan pertama yang terlontar dari mulut mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang paling egois di muka bumi ini."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, huh? Meninggalkan aku yang saat itu masih mencintaimu, bukankan itu sama egoisnya?" kilah Sakura tidak terima. Lagi-lagi, gadis musim semi itu berhasil mengungguli Sasuke.

"Yang kedua..."

Tik Tok Tik Tok.

Detak jarum jam di ruangan serba putih itu terdengar begitu nyaring ketika keheningan kembali melanda 2 anak manusia di dalamnya.

"5 detik."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang tersentak mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba Sasuke.

"Kuberi kau 5 detik untuk menjawabnya. 1..." jelas Sasuke seraya mulai menghitung tanpa menunggu persetujuan si gadis musim semi.

"A-apa? Hei! Beri aku waktu-"

"2..."

"H-hei, kau tidak-"

"3, 4..."

"Henti-"

"5. Waktumu habis."

"HEI! Apa-apaan kau? kau tidak bisa-"

"Jika aku tidak membatasi waktumu, kau tidak akan menjawab bahkan 1 jam kedepan. Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk itu," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Sakura berkesempatan untuk menyelesaikan protesnya.

"Tapi..." Sakura terdiam, tak ada satupun kata yang bisa ia lontarkan untuk membalas Sasuke. Ia merasa kesal, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan apa yang barusan dikatakan pemuda tersebut.

"Kita selesai sampai disini, nona Haruno. Sekarang aku minta secara baik-baik, kau keluar-"

"Tidak bisa! Ibuku tidak bisa menjemputku malam ini." kilah Sakura. Tidak akan ia biarkan Sasuke mengusirnya dari sini. Setidaknya jangan malam ini. Lagipula ia memang tidak bisa pulang sekarang, sekalipun Sasuke memaksa.

"Kau bisa pulang naik-"

"Naik bus juga tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya uang."

"Kau tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, Haruno. Ibumu belum membayar biaya rawat inap untukmu," serang Sasuke yang masih bersikeras untuk membuat Sakura angkat kaki dari rumah sakit.

"Tidak masalah. Kaa-san akan membayarnya besok ketika dia menjemputku." Lagi-lagi Sakura mampu berdalih dengan wajah innocent-nya. Kali ini, ia benar-benar membuat Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah dan jangan membuat keributan yang akan menganggu pasien lain." tukas Sasuke pada akhirnya, sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah datar.

Sakura terkikik geli. Lain di wajah, lain di hati. Begitulah Sasuke. Ekspresi datar bungsu Uchiha itu tentu saja berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya yang sudah pasti kesal setengah mati padanya. Senyum lebar masih tercetak di wajah cantik Sakura. Emerald-nya menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan.

'Akan kutemukan alasan yang kedua, Sasuke-kun. Pasti.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terus menggerakkan kursi rodanya di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang telah sepi. diurungkannya niat untuk memberitahu Sasuke tentang kabar bahagia yang tadi Itachi sampaikan ketika tak bisa ia temukan sosok Sasuke di ruang kerjanya. Sasuke biasa mengecek keadaan pasien-pasiennya di jam-jam seperti ini. Hinata bisa memakluminya. Lagipula tak ada salahnya memberi tahu Sasuke esok hari.

"...alasanmu meninggalkan aku 6 tahun lalu?"

Hinata mendadak menghentikan gerak kursi rodanya ketika samar-samar didengarnya suara yang sangat tidak asing di telinga. Iris amethyst milik gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu bergerak menatap pintu Unit Gawat Darurat yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Namun, gadis itu menggeleng pelan sepersekian detik setelahnya. Ia kembali menggerakkan kursi roda yang ia naiki, berusaha mengabaikan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Hn. Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Disini?"

Lagi-lagi, tangan Hinata tergerak untuk menghentikan laju kursi rodanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa penasarannya akan hal yang terjadi di Unit Gawat Darurat itu. Terlebih ketika telinganya menangkap suara pemuda yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari keberadaanya.

Dengan gerak lambat, Hinata memundurkan kursi rodanya hingga pintu Unit Gawat Darurat bernomor 159 itu berada tepat di depannya. Yakin tak Yakin, ia mulai mendekatkan matanya kearah kaca bening yang terpasang di pintu, mencoba mengintip keadaan ruangan dibaliknya.

Mata Hinata membelalak kaget. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan ketika dilihatnya Sasuke yang tengah berbicara dengan gadis berambut merah muda di dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut.

'Sakura?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok Tok Tok.

"Masuk," kata Sasuke datar ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

Cklek.

Pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut indigo masuk ke dalam dengan kursi rodanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Wajah teduh si gadis mampu membuat rasa kesal dihatinya akan makhluk merah muda penghuni UGD 159 lenyap begitu saja.

"Sasuke-kun," sapa Hinata dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hn. Ada apa? Kau terlihat begitu bahagia."

"Tadi Itachi-san menghubungiku. Dia bilang dia akan pulang dalam beberapa minggu kedepan."

"Benarkah? Lalu?" tanya Sasuke yang belum menangkap maksud dari perkataan Hinata.

"Itachi-san juga bilang... kalau dia telah menemukan pendonor sum-sum tulang belakang yang golongan darahnya sama denganku."

Sasuke menatap lurus sepasang amethyst milik Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Benarkah hal yang barusan dikatakan Hinata?

"Pendonor adalah teman dekat Itachi-san. Orang tuanya juga sudah menyetujui keputusannya untuk mendonorkan sum-sum tulang belakangnya untukku," lanjut Hinata, masih dengan ekspresi bahagianya.

"Hn. Aku terlambat ya?" Hinata sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan abstrak Sasuke.

"Ternyata Itachi lebih sigap dalam mencari pendonor untukmu, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku," lanjut Sasuke.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula kan Sasuke-kun bukan dokter yang sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab atas kesembuhanku." Hinata berujar. Kenyataannya, kesembuhan Hinata memang bukan sepenuhnya tanggung jawab Sasuke. Dokter yang sesungguhnya merawat Hinata adalah Itachi. Namun karena tugas di luar kota tidak bisa ditinggal, Itachi membebankan tugasnya pada adik satu-satunya yang kebetulan bekerja satu rumah sakit dengannya. Lagipula Sasuke tidak keberatan. Tepatnya, mana mungkin Sasuke keberatan?

"Hn. Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau harus segera istirahat untuk mempersiapkan diri menjalani operasi," ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum tipis. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, lalu membantu Hinata mendorong kursi rodanya keluar ruangan.

"Tadi aku sempat kemari, tapi kau tidak ada," kata Hinata. Ia menatap lurus koridor rumah sakit di depannya.

"Hn. Aku hanya memeriksa keadaan beberapa pasien. Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hime," sahut Sasuke tenang tanpa menyadari nada tidak biasa pada pertanyaan si gadis Hyuuga.

Ckiiit.

Gesekan pelan antara roda dan keramik terdengar ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan laju kursi roda Hinata di sebuah belokan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hsss... kenapa perutku kembali sakit?" keluh Sakura. tangannya yang tadi sibuk mengotak-atik keyboard laptop beralih meremas perutnya yang lagi-lagi terasa melilit. Ekor matanya melirik malas sebuah mangkuk terisi bubur yang telah tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya sejak tadi sore.

"Hhh... sial." Dengan enggan, gadis beriris emerald itu menutup laptopnya dan mengambil tatakan putih berisi makanan lunak itu. Diaduknya sebentar bubur yang penuh dengan sayur-mayur di dalamnya. Cih, Makanan mutlak rumah sakit, bahkan yang elite seperti UC Hospital.

"Ugghh..." Sakura menatap ragu bubur di pangkuannya. Melihat bentuknya saja ia sudah kehilangan selera, apalagi kalau harus mencicipinya.

Yah.. tidak apalah. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Daripada harus terus-menerus sakit perut, ujung-ujungnya ia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dalam mempersiapkan bahan untuk sidang skripsinya. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menjamin kalau ia tidak akan...

"Ukh.. Mmmmhmpp." Sakura cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Benar saja, ia sudah tidak kuat, bahkan sebelum sempat menelan suapan pertama buburnya. Rasanya makan malamnya kemarin sudah naik ke tenggorokan. Tak ingin mereka bergerak lebih jauh, Sakura segera beranjak, kalang kabut mencari kamar mandi yang ternyata tidak tersedia di Unit Gawat Darurat tempatnya dirawat. Uhh.. harusnya tadi ia meminta Sasuke untuk memindahkannya dari UGD. Sambil merutuk keras-keras di dalam hati, Sakura melangkah keluar untuk mencari kamar kecil.

**-Skip Time-**

Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dari keran otomatis di kamar mandi rumah sakit. Setelah mengeringkan mulutnya dengan tisu, gadis bersurai merah muda itu berjalan keluar sambil mengusap pelan leher depannya yang masih terasa sakit sehabis... ah, lupakan. Memikirkannya hanya akan membuat perut Sakura kembali terasa mual.

Gadis 21 tahun itu melangkah dengan gontai menuju kamar rawatnya. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang tubuh Sakura sama sekali tak bertenaga dikarenakan makan malam terakhirnya telah habis terkuras akibat sesuap bubur yang ia paksakan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya Sakura tidak mampu kalau harus disuruh keluar rumah sakit besok.

Berniat mempercepat jalannya agar segera sampai di kamar untuk istirahat, langkah kaki Sakura malah terhenti mendadak di persimpangan koridor ketika ia dihadapkan pada 2 sosok yang kini berada sekitar 5 meter di depannya.

'Sasuke-kun?'

Ohh.. yang benar saja. Kenapa dunia harus menyempit saat keadaannya sedang kusut seperti ini. Bertemu Sasuke dengan baju, rambut, dan -mungkin- wajah yang berantakan. Sulit dipercaya.

'Kami-sama... apa salahku di kehidupan sebelumnya,' batin Sakura putus asa. Lenyap sudah kharisma yang sempat ia pamerkan ketika debatnya dengan Sasuke tadi sore.

Beberapa detik berlalu. Sasuke yang pertama kali memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, diikuti oleh Sakura. Hanya saja, pandangan Sakura kini telah beralih pada seorang gadis di atas kursi roda yang di dorong oleh Sasuke.

Sungguh, situasi seperti ini begitu tidak asing untuk Sakura. Semacam deja vu, eh? Apalagi ketika melihat wajah si gadis.

Kulit pucat, rambut indigo, iris lavender, dia...

Tiba-tiba, si gadis memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Mungkin karena tak nyaman atas tatapan yang Sakura berikan. Merasa tidak enak, Sakura secepatnya mengalihkan pandangannya, lurus kedepan. Meski demikian, hati dan pikirannya tak serta-merta ikut beralih, masih sibuk menerka-nerka siapa gerangan gadis tersebut. Bahkan bahunya yang hampir terantuk bahu Sasuke ketika mereka berselisih-pun tidak mempengaruhi Sakura untuk berhenti menebak.

Siapa dia?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembus angin bertiup pelan ketika sebuah chevrolet merah berhenti di depan Sakura tepat setelah kakinya melangkah keluar melewati pagar beton UC Hospital. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit pagi-pagi karena Sasuke bilang ibunya sempat datang kemarin malam dan membayar seluruh biaya perawatannya. Lalu kenapa ibunya tidak sekalian menjemputnya saja? Entahlah, Sakura juga tidak mengerti. Tapi yang membuat Sakura lebih tidak mengerti adalah tingkah Sasuke yang terkesan menginginkannya untuk secepat mungkin keluar dari rumah sakit dengan mengabarkan hal tersebut pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan mungkin kamar rawat Sakura adalah tujuan utama Sasuke ketika ia menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kalinya di rumah sakit hari ini. Ada apa sih dengannya? Lagipula kan Sakura tidak begitu merepotkan - setidaknya begitulah menurut Sakura-.

Tiiiiiiit.

Klakson panjang dari chevrolet merah di depan Sakura menutup kilas balik kejadian menyebalkan yang tengah berputar di pikirannya bak kaset rusak. Perlahan, kaca mobil turun kebawah, menampakkan wajah tidak asing yang Sakura kenali sebagai wajah Gaara.

Eh? Gaara?

"Naiklah," ujar pemuda merah bata yang kini tengah duduk di balik kemudi. Mengerti akan tatapan bingung yang dilemparkan Sakura, Gaara melanjutkan, "Tadi Sasori-mu meneleponku, katanya dia tidak bisa menjemput adik merah mudanya karena ada urusan mendadak, entah apa. Jadi..." Gaara tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. Toh, Sakura pasti telah mengerti maksudnya.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu, Gaara-kun." ucap Sakura yang merasa tidak enak sambil membungkukkan badan beberapa kali. Huh... Lihat saja, wajah imut Sasori akan segera membiru begitu Sakura pulang kerumah.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Tidak masalah.".

Sakura membuka pintu mobil, lalu masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang. Ya, Gaara kesini tidak sendirian. Gadis berambut coklat itu tengah duduk disampingnya seraya tersenyum manis kearah Sakura.

Sakura tidak terkejut. Bagaimanapun, Ia bukan gadis pikun yang dapat secepat kilat melupakan fakta bahwa lelaki yang ditaksirnya telah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain. Spesifiknya, teman Sakura sendiri.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, tak ingin Gaara maupun Matsuri menangkap ekspresi-nya yang mungkin tengah cemberut. Iris emerald-nya bergerak memperhatikan rumah sakit besar yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari pandangan seiring dengan menjauhnya mobil Gaara dari area rumah sakit tersebut.

Lagi, Sakura teringat kejadian semalam. Bertemu Sasuke kembali masih terasa seperti mimpi buatnya. Apalagi mereka sempat bicara banyak -atau mungkin Sakura-lah yang bicara banyak-.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menoleh kedepan ketika pertanyaan Gaara memasuki indra pendengarnya. Sepertinya bungsu Sabaku itu menyadari aksi melamun Sakura.

"Aa. Aku baik," jawab Sakura seadanya sembari membalas tatapan Gaara melalui spion depan.

Kembali Sakura tolehkan kepalanya kesamping, memperhatikan lalu lalang kendaraan bermotor yang memadati jalan raya Konoha.

1 detik...

Dor!

Bak tertembak, Sakura segera menaikkan sebelah tangannya ke dada ketika menyadari ada yang janggal.

Benar saja, Sakura tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tak ada debar jantung tak wajar yang biasa terjadi padanya ketika iris jade Gaara bertemu pandang dengannya. Sakura juga sadar ia sama sekali tak salah tingkah. Jawabannya normal, tidak terbata-bata seperti biasa ketika Gaara bertanya padanya, apalagi tiba-tiba. Kini Sakura alihkan telapak tangannya dari dada ke pipi. Merasakan apa ada hawa panas di sekitar sana. Tapi tak ada apa-apa. Pipinya tak memanas seperti biasa ketika Gaara memperhatikan keadaanya.

Lantas, pergi kemana perasaannya terhadap putra keluarga Sabaku tersebut?

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo readers! Eits.. Lya jangan digebukin dulu! Mohon maaf karena baru update sekarang. Sebenarnya chap ini sudah lama banget rampungnya, hanya saja laptop sepupu Lya yang kemaren Lya pinjam untuk mengedit fanfic Lya ilang digondol maling *salahkan nee-chan Lya yang dengan bodohnya naruh tuh laptop di atas meja belajar!*. So, mau gak mau Lya harus nunggu sampe laptop punya Lya sendiri selesai di reparasi dan entah kenapa itu lama bangeeeeet! Untunglah HP Lya gak ikut-ikutan dibawa kabur tuh maling kamvret, soalnya file fanfic Lya ada disini semua, termasuk file chapter ini! **

**Rupanya Allah masih sayang sama Lya, hihi...**

**Nah, Itulah penyebab kenapa fanfic ini bikin readers jamuran karena kelamaan nunggu, sekali lagi Lya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

**OK, saatnya balas review buat yang gak login :**

**- Guest : Makasih atas review-nya. Haha.. iya nih, emang sengaja bikin Sakura jadi gadis cengeng pas dia kecil, tapi next chap gak bakal kek gitu kok.**

**- Aiko : Iya, ini dah lanjut. Makasih atas review-nya.**

**- Silent Reader xD : Hehe.. ini udah update. Maaf ya kalo kelamaan. Emm.. emang Sasuke terkesan dingin banget ya? *diinjek*. Mungkin alasan kenapa Sasu kek gitu akan terungkap di chap depan. Makasih ya udah review.**

**- Saysay : Makasih review-nya. Maaf klo updatenya kelamaan dan chap ini gak semantep chap sebelumnya. Kebetulah author lagi kacau banget karena tugas sekolah numpuk, jadi mood menulis ikut terganggu, hehe...**

**- Boo : Makasih atas review-nya. Ceritanya gak bakalan seklise itu kok. Lagian author mana tega bikin Saku meninggal, huhu...**

**- Melmel : Iya, ini dah update. Maaf gak bisa cepet. Makasih udah nge-review.**

**-Mii-chanchan2 : Siip, ini dah lanjut. Maaf gak bisa kilat. Makasih ya udah nge-review.**

**- Dechan : Hiks.. maaf gak bisa kilat updatenya. Semua karena maling songong itu! Hehe.. makasih ya atas review-nya.**

**- Uchan : Makasih atas review-nya. Iya, ini dah lanjut.**

**- Miss. M : Makasih dah nge-review. Emm.. masalah perasaan Sasu, mungkin akan terungkap di chap depan.**

**- Ifaharra Sasusaku : Iya, kasian ya Saku, pacaran tapi kek musuhan *lha?*. Sasu suka sama Hina? Emm.. tunggu saja deh di chapter selanjutnya #plaak. Makasih udah review, maaf kalo kelamaan updatenya.**

**- Fdestyalove : Hiks.. iya, kasian Saku T.T SEMUA KARENA SASUKE! *Sasuke : "CHIDORI!"*. Btw, makasih atas review-nya.**

**- Sasusaku Dinda : Maaf ya udah bikin kamu kesel karena kelamaan update. Author gak bermaksud gitu kok. Makasih udah nyempetin review.**

**~Ly Melia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Preview next chapter :

"Dokter yang menanganimu. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan?"/ "A.. Aa. Sasuke kan maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bertemu dengannya, dia kan dokterku."

"Mau apa kau?"/ "Apa lagi? Tentu saja aku kesini untuk berobat, dokter,"

"Hn. Dari denyut nadimu saja, aku sudah tau."/ "Telepon siapa kau?"/ "Kantor polisi." Singkat, padat dan.. tunggu! Apa?


End file.
